History of Pathos
Through the creation of the world. The lover gods Joy = Mages of Joy is raw magic incarnate. Their powers try to harness chaotic magic with the weakest focus and allow its unrestrained nature to increase the potency far beyond anything the other schools could hope to achieve. This comes at the great cost of having the highest requirements of Ecstasy to even attempt along with the spells having large sweeping effects that are easy to over look the side effects. Outside of physical law shifting spells, Mages of Joy try their best form Joy into usually forms as it seems unbreakable if it continues to receive the needed to power it. Ego = Mages of Ego manipulated the world by giving their very will form. Simple will powered creations include self cleaning brooms and quills that copy down your voice while the most complicated application can create hive minds by having one will control multiple vessels and for their very ego to form into a force that protects the mage. Mages of Ego can also exert their will onto others, forbidding them to preforming unwanted actions and causing heavy compulsion to make someone desperately want to do something, although no amount of magic and truly rewrite free will of the mind and will simply cause their body to obey the caster. Dread = Mages of Dread believe that the physical world is nothing more than tools for souls to live through and dedicated their existence to mastery of the soul. Their most iconic spell is without question resurrect. Grabbing a soul on its way to the afterlife, the spell binds it too its now dead body. The body never recovers and is merely puppeteered by the soul rather than truly living through it. This is how even after the last muscle has long rotted away that undead can still move freely. Other applications of Dread Magic include possession an empty vessel (including objects), and soul decay which slowly eats away at someones very force of will and soul before they become empty husks. Awe = Mages of Awe value information and understanding above all else. Most magical spells of Awe are dedicated to deriving meaning through either finding objects or gleaming their uses. Their prying eyes also allow them to scry, throwing their minds to lands far off to act as if they were there. The scrying abilities can also pier into the minds of beings to read thoughts. Woe = Targeting the senses, Mages of Woe target the senses to causes things to seem unreal. They can make you writhe by either causing phantom pain or an unnatural amount of pleasure or make your senses fail you and cause selective invisibility and complete silence. Amazing Mages of Woe can even have their illusions to be controllable with a simple afterthought allowing them to create false versions of themselves that they can mentally control as easy as their own body. The illusions will have their body, voice, and everything that would tip it off to being fake except a soul and they will be ultimately ethereal. Hate = Controlling magic itself, Mages of Hate are of the only beings with protections from magic. They can either disrupt magic to make it fail or turn it latent allowing the creation of magically infused items. Their weaving of magic can grow so impressive that they can create sentient creations powered by raw magic such as constructs and elementals. Mania = Flaunting control over the physical world, Mages of Mania can do anything regarding matter. From creation, destruction, to changing its form nothing lies outside the grasp of of a skilled user. Although they lack control over magic itself so they are unable to create anything with inherently magical components, and they lack the finesse to shape the matter into extremely complex works such as working body parts and fully complete machines. Zeal = Mages of Zeal are dedicated to perfecting their control over the body. Between improving systems already in place and the ability to heal wounds they have near perfect control of themselves. They are also able to manipulate the bodies of practically anything organic. High skilled mages are able to reshape their body, transfer their wounds to others, and become completely invulnerable to physical damage.